memoires of the blind bandit and her slave
by Kyoshi7989
Summary: So there's something I've always wanted to tell you. Tokka Oneshot.


_This is Sokka._

This is Sokka writing Toph's words down for her.

**Note: **Sokka is providing commentary through the entire letter. Toph is answering him back. Just remember, he _is_ writing down everything she's saying.

* * *

Sokka (no way in hell am I gonna call you _dear_),

I can't believe I'm letting you write this letter for me. Which, by the way, will henceforth by known as _The Memoires of the Blind Bandit and her Slave_, because _no one_ is nice enough or tolerant enough to hang around me as much as you do. Or that machoistic_._

So, therefore, I conclude that no matter how much you're whining about it, you _are_ my slave. Or something.

But seriously, getting you to write this letter for me, it's pathetic. Having to depend on a dumbass like _you_ for something as easy as _this_—

Wait, no, don't go! I—I'm sorry, okay, pansy? Just...just wait me out. Just a few more minutes, I promise. And—fine. I...I take it back.

You're not my slave. You're just a..._helpful friend_. Even though they pretty much mean the exact same thing. Happy now?

...Tch. Talk about _sensitive_.

Anyway, I don't really know why I'm writing—okay, _dictating_—this letter. It won't change anything. Nothing ever does. But I guess…I just wanted to see if maybe, just this once, it would. Even though I know it won't.

Because if I don't tell you now, I'll always wonder if it would have made things different. Yeah, stupid, huh? And stop looking at me like that. I feel like an animal at the zoo. "Toph Bei Fong, the Legendary Ass-Kicker of Sokka Kuruk."

Oh, come _on_. You _know_ it's true. Actually, since your girlfriend's are always tougher than you, then all I should have to do is beat Suki and then—

Whatever.

Let's get down to business, alright?

Do you remember when we first met? Aang was being his normal wimpy self and trying to avoid a fight when I heard you egging him on. Something about avenging the Pebble, I think.

Oh, stop whining. I _refuse_ to call him "Boulder," dammit. I'm telling you, even _if_ you think he's the manliest thing since...something manly...the Pebble is _so _gonna go gay for Haru. In fact, I _know _he will for a fact (it involved a pint of cactus juice, a game of truth or dare, and a few insults I'd never take back). So just forget that ridiculous _hero worship_ you have going on.

Besides, _I_ am a _much_ worthier idol.

I didn't talk to you until later, on Appa. I thanked you for keeping the belt shiny for me…

You said it looked better on me, anyway.

Seriously, Snoozles. I'm not into that sorta stuff, but I was twelve. You must've known that comment alone would've—did—send my head spinning.

Oh, so now you're wondering whether there's actually _point_ to all of this? Uncomfortable, are we?

Just trust me.

There will be.

At first, Katara was a bitch and Aang was a wimp. You were…well…you.

As in the biggest moron I'd ever met.

I'm not sure when it happened, y'know? That's the thing—I couldn't _choose_ not to. It just…happened.

Yeah, I know none of this makes sense to you yet. But it will in a second, I promise. Or wait, scratch that.

I _don't_ promise. Because if I go through with this it will be the bravest and stupidest thing I've ever done.

Maybe it was when Suki first arrived that I realized it. I never stopped to think that there was anything else. There was me…there was you…anything else besides the friendship we had could wait a few years. I could hold off till then. At least I _thought_ I could.

I _still_ wish you'd been the one to jump in after me when I spontaneously started drowning in the Serpent's Pass (that water is evil, dammit). You're a slowpoke, you know that? And sometimes I hate you for it. Because if you'd been just a second faster…

…maybe things would be different now.

You're still oblivious, aren't you? Oblivious is what I said, that's right. You've never even _noticed_. But I'm going to tell you, because I'm the bravest damn girl you'll ever meet and also because I'm a total _retard_, like I said before, but still not as much of a dumbass as you.

But...I guess this is down to business.

So there's something I've always wanted to tell you.

Ready to hear it?

I can feel you're breath as it hitches in your throat.

And now you're hearts beating faster in anticipation and you're asking me what's going on, 'cause you sure as hell don't know.

See? Oblivious. I'd say "I told you so," but you'd probably ask what the hell I was talkin' about.

Okay, point blank is…

I'm in love with you.

Crazy, right? Just insane. Because you always go for the beautiful girl's or the flirty ones or Suki. Because I'm just a friend and never a girl. Because I'm _Toph_.

The sad thing is that this will ruin our friendship, either way. I used to reassure myself with the fact that no matter what happened between you and some chick, nothing could ever change _that _about us_. _I'm trying to focus on the fact that I should just accept right now that it's all over and I can't do anything to change it.

But it's kinda hard, 'cause can feel you gaping and your heart pounding like there's no tomorrow.

All I can do now is wonder why your face is two inches from mine and your hand is cupping my cheek and just tell you dammit, Snoozles, it _better_ be worth the risk. Hoping that I'm not just imagining it when I feel your lips a hair's breadth from mine, I mean.

All I can say is that it better be worth loving you. (And what the hell are you writing on that paper at a time like _this_, dumbass?!)

_What are you—ARRGH!! STOP BEATING ME OVER THE HEAD WITH A ROCK!_

_Seriously, Toph. You _did _ask if it was worth it—loving me._

_So don't worry._

_It will be._

...Y'know, you could've left the dictating to _me_. (And what the hell? Kissing and writing at the same time? Are you _ambidexterous_?)

So, whatever. I'm just going to stop talking so we can make out now.

Love,  
Toph

* * *

**A/N: **I was in the mood for Tokka fluff, in case you didn't notice, lolz. What it IC? Cute? Enjoyable? Tokkalicious? I just want your commentary :D


End file.
